


Epidemic

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-02
Updated: 2002-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wagon pulls into town carrying a threat that even the Seven would find beyond their capabilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epidemic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epidemic - GEN Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/207321) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> The PG-13 version of this story was written for the OW Virtual Season 3

The covered wagon came into town from the north, its wooden sides creaking ominously, the metal bit and links attached to two plodding horses clinking softly. The stained ivory-colored canvas covering jerked on its semicircular struts as the wagon bounced over the numerous ruts on the main street of Four Corners.

Chris had been standing outside the saloon, leaning against one of the thick wooden uprights that supported the roof over the boardwalk, his dark, flat-brim hat pulled low so his eyes were partially concealed and therefore protected from the glare of the fierce early afternoon sun that reflected off the pale, dusty ground. He drew on the cheroot thoughtfully, eyebrows knitting together, two vertical lines forming just above his nose as he watched the wagon move slowly along.

The horses were dead tired, dragging along their burdensome weight as if they had not rested in many days. His lips tightened in annoyance. He hated seeing horses mistreated in such a fashion, but the settlers who normally drove them usually had little or no knowledge of animal husbandry. He was convinced that what they did know probably came out of one of those dime novels that JD found so entertaining. He took a long, hard look, trying to see the driver, but not surprised to note that no-one was actually sitting on the driver's bench. The reins disappeared into the semi-darkness of the wagon's interior but were tugged every once in a while to keep the horses moving.

As he continued to watch he saw a man's figure appear and start to clamber over the backrest until he was seated on the bench. Chris felt his frown deepen, and he straightened up, still undecided as to whether this merited closer investigation. If at all possible, the man looked more tired than his horses, the fatigue etched into his face in deep lines with huge, dark circles under his eyes. As the man pulled the horses to a halt just a little further on, Chris saw the desperation on that exhausted, heavily sweating face. Whoever this man was, he was living in hell.

With his decision made, Chris took a step down from the boardwalk but paused when the man raised a weak voice beseechingly.

"Please help us. Somebody. We need a doctor."

Chris's first impulse was to run forward, but there was something about the man - and that wagon; some instinct that warned him to hold back awhile longer. He had spent too many years listening to that inner voice to ignore it now so, instead, he yelled from the comparative safety of the opposite side of the street.

"Hey, mister. What's your problem?"

The man turned at the sound of an answering voice, eyes coming to rest on the lean, dark-clad figure whose gleaming gun lay snugly holstered by his right thigh. Everything screamed that this dark- clad stranger was a gunfighter, a killer, but desperation overcame his fear.

"My wife and little girl. They're sick, mister... real sick."

Nathan came running down from his clinic above the livery, pushing through the small crowd that had started to gather in a circle around the wagon. The same crowd edged back when the man mentioned someone being sick. The man began to cough, a racking that seemed to shake his entire body, doubling him over, and the crowd stepped back a little further, many with handkerchiefs and bandannas brought up quickly to cover their mouths and noses.

"I'm a healer."

Nathan headed straight for the back of the wagon, pulling the awning aside and leaning in to take his first look at the sick people that needed his help. He pulled back quickly, catching Chris slowly approaching the wagon in his peripheral vision. Nathan turned, face frozen in an expression that boded no dispute.

"Chris get back." He turned to the others crowding around him with eyes full of morbid curiosity. "All of you. Get back."

Nathan felt a hand on his arm and turned to find the pleading bloodshot, hazel eyes of the driver gazing imploringly into his own. He felt the fine trembling of a man near the end of his strength.

"It's alright, mister. I'll do what I can for you and your kin, but you got to take the wagon out of town. Meanwhile, I'll go get my bag."

The man swallowed, eyes brimming with tears of gratitude. Another cough and a series of sneezes racked his tired body before he could reply in a whisper full of emotion.

"God bless you!"

As he watched the man start to climb back on-board the wagon, Nathan began to wonder how long this man had been traveling, desperately trying to find help for his sick family.

"Nathan?"

Nathan looked up to see that Chris had come a few more feet closer, rather than doing as he was ordered.

"Chris, I said get back and I mean it."

Green eyes widened in surprise at the harsh tone and Chris took an instinctive step backwards making Nathan feel a momentary pang of guilt. It was obvious to all that Chris Larabee was unused to being so publicly chastised by one of his friends, especially when this particular friend was the usually pleasant, mild- mannered Nathan Jackson.

Chris heard the sound of movement behind him and turned to see several patrons of the saloon, including Ezra and Buck, taking a step off the boardwalk with curiosity easily visible on their faces. He turned back to meet those dark, unrelenting eyes.

"What is it, Nathan?"

"Reckon it's smallpox."

Fear darkened his own eyes and Chris found himself taking yet another step backwards, recoiling from the word and the horror it invoked, almost colliding with the small crowd that had gathered right behind him. He had heard of smallpox, had heard tales of whole Indian tribes and white settlements being wiped out by the disease. He was forced out of his dark thoughts as Buck pushed past him, his hand reaching out to snare Buck's jacket as fear for his oldest friend grabbed at him. Buck gave him a reassuring smile before the tall man turned back to the healer.

"I can help, Nathan. Caught it as a child back in Kansas, though I was one of the lucky ones... just got it mild."

Nathan nodded in gratitude although, secretly, he wondered how Buck would cope when he saw these latest victims. It was not a pretty sight. The woman was in the last stages of the disease, with death imminent, the skin already slipping off her arms to reveal the raw muscle and bone beneath. The little girl was covered in water-filled pustules that had already scabbed over and it was obvious from the red rash that marred the man's feverish face that he had not escaped either.

Buck wasted no time in clambering up onto the wagon, tenderly taking the reins from the exhausted man and urging the horses forward. There was a small pond just east of the town fed by an underground spring. With the few trees surrounding it to provide a little shelter from the glare and heat of the sun, it would be enough to offer a modicum of comfort to the sick people while keeping them away from Four Corners.

****

As the wagon moved slowly out of town, Chris looked around him, seeing a similar expression of fear on almost every face. Mary Travis was standing in the doorway of her office, her son held by one arm, her other hand pressed palm-first to her mouth. She had heard all the commotion but, thankfully, had not had time to approach before the truth was out. A ripple of conversation started, whispered voices gradually rising as fear turned to anger.

"He shouldn't have come here."

"Brought it to our door."

"What about our wives, our children?"

"Heard it wiped out Davidville... now a ghost town."

"Should have told him to move on."

"Should kill them afore they can spread the pox any further."

"Yeah!"

"Who's with me!"

"Now hold it!"

Chris found his soft voice being drowned out by the angry mob that was slowly forming on the other side of the street. He raised his voice but still gained no attention. With lightning speed he drew his gun and pulled the trigger, shooting once into the air. A small grin caught at his lips as silence fell and all attention turned to him.

"I don't want to hear of anybody going out there. Those people are hurting enough already... and they're far enough from town to be of no more danger. Leave 'em be."

"And what if we don't."

"Then you'll answer to me."

There was a rustle of movement behind him but Chris kept his eyes on the angry crowd.

"And me."

"Me, too boys."

Chris gave a small smile, always feeling a warmth swelling up inside when he heard others of the Seven backing him up. It was a good feeling to know there was someone watching his back. He glanced quickly to both sides as Vin and Josiah came up to flank him, knowing they would have their hands lightly resting on the weapons hanging by their sides, the intent clear to all that they were not afraid to draw and use them if need be. JD fell in beside Josiah with a tight nod aimed at their appointed leader. With Buck and Nathan having gone off with the wagon, that left only Ezra, but the gambler was nowhere in sight.

Josiah eyed the fidgeting mass of people thoughtfully.

"You folks should realize the pox loves a crowd. Be best if you all went your separate ways."

A murmur started among the angry, frightened people but it was clear that Josiah's words had struck home as people started to move apart.

Chris waited until most of the crowd had dispersed, then he looked around, trying to find Ezra Standish. He spotted the gambler coming out of the saloon with his saddlebags slung over his shoulders.

"Ezra?"

"Mr Larabee." Ezra looked a little shifty, but his voice was strong, leaving no room for doubt on how strongly he felt about his decision. "While I willingly agreed to assist in the defense of this backwater town, I fear that promise did not stretch to dying from some highly contagious and, if I might add, hideous disease. I would suggest that you and the others follow my lead, and retreat to healthier climes."

Chris licked his lips, for once unable to find any anger at Ezra's declared intent. The same thought had already skittered through his own mind as he remembered the gory tales Buck had related one night around a campfire. Chris didn't expect to live forever, was often surprised he was still alive at all but, until he came to Four Corners he had always assumed he would die from a bullet. The thought of going under through fever had never crossed his mind, until now, and it sat uneasily upon him.

He nodded in acceptance and saw a flicker of surprise soften Ezra's hardened green eyes.

Ezra reached out and grasped the hand that was thrust towards him, grateful that, for once, Chris Larabee understood and accepted his fears without remonstration.

"Take care, Ezra."

Now that the worst obstacle had been overcome, Ezra found the strength to face the other remaining members of the Seven, unable to prevent a shudder of remorse from filling him. Despite his frequent moans, this last year had given him something he had never realized he was missing... a home, and a sense of family. Even his own mother had felt it. Why else would she continue to grace this poor town with her presence? Certainly she had never bothered to visit him before he arrived in Four Corners, before he started sending letters that mentioned six strangers who had become like brothers to him.

Ezra looked at each face in turn, finding a little disappointment but mainly acceptance and compassion. He looked back at Chris Larabee's bowed head.

Suddenly, the thought of leaving all that he had found in this small town was far worse than dying from smallpox. And what if one - or all of the others - should succumb to the disease? Who would care for them?

"Damnation!" He dropped his saddlebags to the ground and closed his eyes. "I am going to regret this. I know I am."

A small but warm smile was barely visible on Chris Larabee's face but Ezra had learned, long ago, how to read all the other signs that told him he had made the right decision. He watched as JD picked up his saddlebags with an eagerness that displayed his own satisfaction with the turn of events.

"Hey, Ezra. You want me to carry these back for you?"

"Thank you, Mr Dunne. It would be most appreciated. Then perhaps we could retire to the saloon and await word from our resident healer, Mr Jackson."

"Good idea, Ezra."

Vin Tanner followed Ezra back towards the saloon, glancing once over his shoulder when he realized Chris was still standing motionless in the street, staring off into the distance in the direction the wagon had taken, an ominous look on his often expressionless face.

"Chris?"

With a half-hearted smile, Chris turned and followed them into the saloon.

****

Several hours passed before JD felt able to address the subject that they had all been avoiding.

"Have any of you ever had smallpox?"

Vin glanced up from the shot of whiskey he was nursing.

"Nope. It swept through the Kiowa reservation a few years back. Took a lot of lives but I weren't there at the time. Was out hunting with a band of braves and by the time we came back, laden down with buffalo hides and meat, it had burned itself out."

JD felt his eyebrows crawl upwards. It was unusual to get so much information out of Vin in one go; the man was usually as taciturn as Chris, and it was proof that this had shaken him as much as the others. JD turned to the next man in line.

"Josiah?"

Josiah Sanchez took a deep breath. He was well traveled, had seen a fair bit of the world while trailing behind his missionary father, and he had seen plenty of disease in his time, from the exotic to the plain; cholera, dysentery... influenza. All were killers and yet, somehow, he had never been exposed to the smallpox. He shook his head in the negative and upended the shot glass, savoring the burning taste of Red Eye.

"Chris?"

"Nope."

JD waited in case but, as usual, Chris didn't add anything more. He turned to the next man.

"What about you, Ezra? Though I guess you haven't had it either."

"I have."

His words made Chris pause with his own shot of whiskey part way to his mouth. When Ezra had decided to ride out on them he had assumed the man had been fleeing the possibility of catching the disease. He brought puzzled eyes to meet Ezra's and saw guilt flit across them momentarily.

"I was taken by the sickness a few years back while engaged upon the paddle steamers of the Mississippi. However, Fortune smiled on some of us while others..."

He trailed off in remembrance of his terrible pecuniary luck that had been far outweighed by his survival where so many had fallen. Ezra took a swallow of the deep amber liquid, unable to prevent a shudder as he remembered his sight of some poor souls, their bodies covered in lesions and pustules that formed inside as well as out, until they couldn't even eat or drink. Yes. He had been one of the lucky ones on that occasion. At least he knew he had survived the ravages of this particular disease relatively unharmed with just a few deep, but largely unnoticeable, scars to show for its passing.

He looked around the table at the men present. Staying was a gamble but, according to many sources, once you had lived through the disease then it never touched you again. Even so, if he had not found six good friends in this backwater town then he would never have touched those odds no matter how short they appeared to be.

"So. You, Buck and Nathan have had smallpox... and lived."

"Well, quite obviously, Mr Dunne."

JD reddened in embarrassment, that hadn't come out quite the way he had intended.

"What I meant to say is..."

"Why did you try to leave earlier?"

Ezra stared into pained, smoky green eyes and sighed, realizing that he owed some explanation for his actions.

"They say you cannot succumb twice... but it was not a gamble I was prepared to take."

"What changed your mind?"

Ezra stared at Chris, long and hard, for once at a loss for words as he tried rack his brain for some believable story rather than admit that he had allowed his emotions to override his survival instincts, but his gift seemed to have escaped him. He was saved by the timely arrival of Buck Wilmington.

"Hey Buck!"

"JD."

They watched as the man stumbled to the bar and grabbed a glass and a full bottle before returning to the table. He dropped to the seat JD pulled up for him.

"Mrs Daniels is dead. Her daughter won't live much longer."

 

He poured a generous amount into the shot glass and tipped it up, swallowing it down and quickly refilling the glass.

"Daniels wanted to bury his wife, but we persuaded him that it would be safer to burn the body."

Chris eyed his distraught friend, knowing how the death of a woman -any woman - affected the man deeply.

"What about Daniels?"

"Nathan reckons he won't live too long neither. Probably die of pneumonia if the pox don't get him first."

"What about the town?"

Buck pushed a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"No telling."

Suddenly, Buck raised his head and turned to meet the intense green gaze. When he spoke his tone was sharp with grief, and it was deadly serious.

"But if anyone starts complaining about fever, aches and pains then you move away from them real fast, you hear me, Chris?"

"Yeah... I hear you."

****

Two days later Nathan and Buck stood side by side as they torched the bodies of Daniels and his young daughter within the covered wagon. As they watched the acrid black smoke climb into the clear blue sky, Buck felt compelled to ask Nathan a question.

"Why did you take that stuff?"

Nathan sighed. He had hoped Buck hadn't noticed but decided not to hide the truth.

"Read in one of those medical journals about something called inoculation. They reckon it can save a man's life from the smallpox by giving him a weaker dose... if you can't get hold of the cowpox vaccine in time."

"And when do you propose to use that stuff?"

"I don't propose to use it at all... well, not yet anyhow. Already wired all the nearby towns, to see if some of that vaccine is close enough at hand. As to this..." Nathan held up the jar containing pus scraped from the dead child. "...I want to be ready, just in case."

****

More than a week passed and the incident was gradually forgotten. People went about their business as usual, settling back into the old routine. JD found himself wandering into the hardware store, his mind mostly engaged in checking out the new saddle displayed in a prime position at the store. Having taken a quick glance over his shoulder as he heard the jingle of the door bell, JD decided to ignore the new arrival but he perked up when he overheard the exchange that followed.

"Are you alright, Mr Phillips? You look a little out of sorts."

"I'm fine, Mrs Potter. Just a little tired. These old bones are not as young as they used to be. Got myself a fever, too. Gonna check in with that healer and see if he has anything for this dang headache and these aches."

His memory floated back to a week ago to Buck's voice ringing in his ears, carrying a seriousness that made even Chris Larabee sit up and take note.

'...if anyone starts complaining about fever, aches and pains then you move away from them real fast, you hear me...'

JD hesitated for one moment, undecided whether those words still applied, but decided that gazing longingly at that saddle could wait for another day. He moved swiftly to the door and out onto the street, bumping into Josiah who seemed rather the worse for wear.

"JD. You look a little perturbed, son."

"Old man Phillips is complaining about aches... doesn't look none too good, neither. Are you alri–"

"I'll tell Nathan. Meanwhile, why don't you go to the saloon and set us up a bottle and some glasses."

JD's hazel eyes widened in surprise, his delighted expression proving to Josiah that this suggestion was a successful distraction. Josiah watched as the young man strode, eagerly, towards the saloon, knowing Chris was already there having just seen him through the door when he passed by a few minutes before. He paused for a moment, deep in thought then turned to check on JD. When he was certain JD was doing as he suggested, Josiah walked briskly down the street to where he had seen Nathan.

Nathan looked up as Josiah approached, giving him a welcoming smile that faltered when he read the concern in his old friend's countenance.

"It's started. Phillips is sick."

Nathan nodded his head, remembering that Phillips was one of the dozen people who had crowded around the wagon when it had come into town. He had hoped the Daniels had been moved far away, fast enough to prevent the spread of the disease they carried, but it now seemed unlikely. Nevertheless, Nathan was not going to jump to any conclusions until he had seen Phillips for himself. That opportunity came within a few minutes as the man approached the healer.

Soon after Nathan had his answer as he noticed the small red spots on the man's hands and face.

"Nathan. There's something else you need to know."

Nathan looked at Josiah closely for the first time, and closed his eyes in sudden realization.

****

Chris looked across with a puzzled expression, coffee mug paused halfway to his lips, when he noticed Nathan poised on the threshold of the saloon, the batwing doors held apart by the strong and yet gentle hands. Chris tilted his head, one eyebrow raised in query, when those dark, concerned eyes finally found his own.

Nathan gave a deep sigh and strode over to where Chris sat, unhooking a chair and collapsing onto it with yet another heartfelt sigh.

"Got trouble, Chris."

He watched as Chris took a sip of the thick, black liquid.

"Someone new in town?"

"Nope. Been here awhile and it's going to take more than the Seven of us to see it off."

"It?"

"Smallpox."

Chris felt the mug slipping from suddenly numbed fingers, but caught himself before it dropped. He was too shocked to notice that some of the coffee had slopped from the mug onto his thigh, unaware of the slight burning sensation as his mind reeled from Nathan's declaration.

"I thought... when no one got sick right away..."

"Them real doctors call it an incubation time. Sits in a man for a week or so, gradually building." Nathan's expression turned grim. "Why didn't you go out to your shack, like I asked?"

Nathan sighed, realizing Chris had already answered that question by his earlier, shocked declaration. He continued on in a low voice.

"Need to speak to you, Vin and JD... Ms Travis, too." Nathan stood up, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Buck and Ezra ought to come along, too."

"When?"

"Now... I'll round up Ms. Travis. You get the others. Josiah and I'll be waiting for you at the jail house."

****

Ten minutes later they were all arranged around the otherwise empty jail house. Chris was propped up with one hip on the desk and Ezra had made a space for himself at the other end. Mary Travis had been given one of the two seats and Vin, who had already been present in the sheriff's office when the others arrived, remained seated behind the desk. Vin could just about see between Chris and Ezra, watching Nathan's nervous pacing with a growing fear of his own. Josiah and JD had propped themselves against opposite walls, leaving the tall, imposing figure of Buck Wilmington leaning against the door frame, acting as a sort of guard.

It was Ezra who finally broke the silence, becoming frustrated with the wait as Nathan tried, visibly, to pull himself together.

"Mr Jackson... the day is passing by and I, for one, have a vocation that requires some preparation."

"Don't take much preparation slapping on some cologne and a fancy jacket, Ezra."

"I'll have you know, Mr Wilmington, that I take my ablutions seriously, unlike some others I could mention..."

"Enough."

Chris's quiet but strong voice cut through the banter before it could take too firm a grip.

"Nathan? Best say what you need to say."

Nathan swallowed, closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath that he released slowly. When he opened his eyes he found he had their complete attention.

"Mr Phillips has smallpox."

"I thought, when no one got sick..."

"You and me both, JD."

JD looked across at Chris, seeing his mouth form a tight line of barely concealed worry. It was strange seeing Chris looking a little scared but then, smallpox was not some tangible object that could be easily dispatched with a bullet. The same thought brought his own fears to the front of his mind. He had seen his own mother grow weak and die of scarlet fever, had felt the frustration of not being able to do anything to save her. He knew Nathan, Buck and Ezra had been exposed to smallpox so were probably safe but what if Chris or Vin or Josiah came down with the sickness? Could he go through this again? Seeing another person he cared about die while he could only stand by, helpless.

He wondered what the others were thinking and might have been surprised to know that Ezra shared his deep fears of standing by just as helpless while his newfound family grew sick and died around him.

"I sent out word to several towns... and I got to shipment of the vaccine coming in but it might not get here for another day or two."

"And in the meantime?"

Nathan looked hard into the ice-blue eyes of Mary Travis.

"I want you all to stay away from the rest of the townsfolk. You, Chris, Vin, and JD in particular... and Billy of course."

"We can use my shack for a few days..."

"No 'we', Chris. You, Vin and Ezra can go to your shack. JD, Ms Travis and Billy can go stay with Mrs Charleston... she had smallpox as a child. Buck and I'll stay here in town with Josiah. Reckon we might be needed before too long."

"I can't leave the town... not knowing all this."

Nathan shook his head in amazement.

"Ms Travis, it's only for a few days, until the vaccine arrives."

"No, I'm sorry, Nathan. And anyway, if anyone has been exposed to this then it is likely to be me. I've been visiting the townspeople every day since the Daniels came into town. I was with the Phillips only yesterday. I would like to send Billy away with JD though."

Nathan nodded in resignation. To be honest he had split the group for the very reason Mary Travis had mentioned. Both she and JD were sociable people, interacting with all the denizens of the town at an everyday level, whereas Chris and Vin kept to themselves for the most part.

Vin leaned forward suddenly.

"All those errands out of town I've been running for you lately, Nathan? And the night watches you were too tired to take? You were keeping me out of the way."

Nathan gave a wry grin at having his duplicity revealed but he had no regrets. Vin had spent most of the last week riding all night and sleeping all day - mostly alone except for the odd poker game with Chris and Ezra in an otherwise empty saloon. It was a shame his attempt to get Chris out of harm's way had not worked, but at least Chris was a solitary enough individual, tending to keep away from most of the townspeople, not wanting to get involved in their lives. He just hoped it had been enough to protect the man.

Chris felt Nathan's eyes on him and looked up with another question of his own.

"Wouldn't it be better if Josiah came with us?"

Josiah looked up from where he was leaning on the bars of the jail, standing well away from the rest of them and, for the first time, they noticed the sheen of sweat across his face.

"Been feeling a little feverish these last few days... put the aches down to a mighty bad hangover. Didn't want to believe I could be sick."

Chris stood up and took a step towards Josiah but found Nathan's large frame holding him back.

"I'm not running out when..."

Nathan practically shook Chris as he retorted.

"There ain't nothing you can do for Josiah, Chris, except get sick your self... and that won't help me none. Now get riding out of town - and stay out until I say you can come back."

Chris gave Josiah one long look, despair clouding his green eyes, he ran a hand through his thick blond hair, obviously distressed by the turn of events. Josiah gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"I'll be alright, Chris. Now you get going... and take Vin and Ezra with you."

JD moved closer, his face holding a puzzled expression.

"If Ezra's already had smallpox then why is he going with them?"

"It's just in case..."

"In case one of us falls sick."

Vin finished the sentence for Nathan, looking up in time to read the confirmation in the fear-filled, dark eyes.

****

By the end of the next day Nathan had ten patients. It was amazing how many people had refused to believe they could be sick, ignoring the terrible headache and body aches that had lasted but a few days. Once word spread that their symptoms were similar to other townsfolk, they came in to see the healer. The feverishness that still gripped them days later, and the small rash of red spots on their faces, hands and feet were all the confirmation Nathan needed that they had, indeed, contracted the deadly disease.

With Buck and Josiah's help, Nathan turned the dilapidated church into a makeshift hospital and set about trying to ease the fear and pain of the victims. He could only watch in growing desperation as the rash spread all over Josiah's body. Within another few days that rash would have formed dime-sized lesions filled with a watery pus.

The following day, another twelve people arrived, some already deep into the second stage of the disease, covered in a red rash, having hidden themselves away in fear.

Nathan sent Buck to the telegraph office to wire Batesville. He wanted to check whether the vaccine was actually on its way. To be brutally honest, he knew from first-hand experience, that there was nothing to be done once you contracted smallpox, except to leave the disease to run its course, but there were others who might not yet have come in close enough contact. These people might be spared the devastating effects - given the vaccine in time.

There was one other obstacle that he would have to cross as the death toll started to rise. Despite what Vin had said about returning to the Kiowa village to find the disease had burned itself out, he knew that was not always the case. Vin had just been very lucky that the Kiowa tended to cremate the bodies of the dead, but here, in the white world, people preferred to inter their loved ones. One of the books he had read inferred that it was possible for the living to catch the sickness off the dead, even as much as a year later, from the clothes they wore, as well as from the fluids their bodies secreted. Somehow he was going to have to persuade the townsfolk to cremate the dead.

His thoughts turned to Chris, Vin and JD, and to the other townsfolk who had yet to show any sign of infection. If the news Buck came back with was not good then he would risk using the pus he had collected to inoculate them. It would involve scratching the skin and smearing the pus onto the wound, but the alternative was to allow the full force of the disease to strike them down. At least with inoculation they would get only the mild form of the disease - although there was still the slight risk of serious side effects such as pneumonia, pleurisy and blindness.

He looked up when someone burst through the door, expecting it to be yet another patient desperate for help, but instead he caught the beaming smile of Buck Wilmington. Buck held a package up in his hands and, on realizing what that package contained, Nathan found Buck's smile almost as infectious as the deadly disease he was battling.

"Came riding into town just as I reached the telegraph office."

Nathan opened the package and carefully removed the cowpox vaccine and syringes needed to inject it into a person.

"Let's get this vaccine out there."

"Chris, Vin and JD?"

Nathan grinned, wearily.

"I'll ask Ms Travis to tell the townsfolk to wait in their homes... I'll be coming round with the vaccine. Meantime, perhaps you can ride out and bring Chris and Vin back to the outskirts of the town... but don't you get too close to them. No point in tempting fate."

****

When they heard the approaching horse, Vin nodded tightly to Chris and Ezra and slipped out the door of the shack, taking a wide berth around the corral and into the trees. He used the shrubs for cover and got himself into position behind the unknown rider. There were plenty of reasons to be cautious; fear of coming into contact with someone carrying the smallpox being only one. All three men had enemies and even if this were no known enemy there was no guarantee it would not be someone wanting to take advantage of the isolated people in a small holding to steal the horses.

Vin smiled when he recognized Buck Wilmington and the grey he rode. The familiar voice calling out moments later was tinged with concern and Vin picked up a twig and stood up, snapping the twig to gain the other man's attention. He saw fear drop away from the tired face as relief swept over the other man. Vin gave Buck a grin, enjoying the way he had stalked the larger man, and started to saunter over towards him.

 

"Stay there, Vin. Nathan said you're to keep your distance from me just in case. He wants you and Chris to come back and wait for him on the outskirts of town. The vaccine arrived."

Vin nodded his head, the grin fading to a smile. He was pleased the vaccine had arrived, not so much for himself but for relieving the fear that every day that passed would bring the smallpox closer to him... and, more worryingly, to Chris. He had no urge to die in such a way, felled by a terrible disease, but the thought of watching his friend suffer and die was more terrifying still. He had only known these six men for little over a year but they had become so important to him, giving him a sense of family that he had never known before - and Chris was the one he cared for most.

He passed around Buck, giving him a wide berth as requested, never approaching closer than twenty feet and made his way to the corral. Chris and Ezra were standing outside the shack and Vin noticed that Ezra had his hand on the lean, black-clad arm. He realized it was a gesture to stop Chris going over to his oldest friend, but Vin could not help a momentary pang of jealousy stirring at the sight, especially as Chris made no sign of shrugging it off. He schooled his features to wipe away the surly expression that must have drifted over his face, and called to the two men.

"Buck wants us to follow him back to town. Vaccine came."

Ten minutes later, they were saddled up and approaching Buck, and Ezra grabbed Chris's arm again, his words drifting across the gap that separated them.

"I believe this is close enough, Mr Larabee. Lead on, Mr Wilmington."

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Buck had volunteered no information on what was happening in town and none of them seemed inclined to ask. Eventually, Buck pulled to a halt about half a mile from the town and dismounted. Vin leaped down from his horse and stood beside Chris, his eyes flicking towards the other man, noticing the pinched expression and tightness of mouth. He knew Chris was worried about the people he had grown close to over the past year: Josiah, JD, Mary and her son Billy to name but a few. He knew Chris also had a soft spot for Mrs Potter and her two young girls. It was part of what he had come to admire about this man, the way he fought so hard against the growing affection he had for the people around him but failed miserably. He was so different from the man who had first stepped into the dusty street with the intention of saving Nathan Jackson from a hanging.

Twenty minutes later Vin spotted Nathan's familiar figure striding towards them but he could tell from the man's stride that Nathan was bone tired, but Nathan still managed to dredge up a beaming smile of welcome before unrolling the package he was carrying.

"Chris, Vin. Need you to take off them coats and roll up a sleeve."

Vin hesitated, never too keen to remove his coat at the best of times but especially once he saw the strange device Nathan picked up.

"It's a vaccinator. It's going to put this cowpox vaccine into your blood."

Vin looked at Chris and was not surprised to find those green eyes meeting his. They both shared a moment of doubt followed by resignation before they did as they were told. Vin watched as the blunt looking needle slid into Chris's ivory skin, his own doubts rising afresh as he watched Chris wince and look away, but he had to admit it was fascinating, the knowledge that the liquid being forced being through the skin contained living creatures that would protect both him and Chris from the smallpox. Nathan withdrew the needle and wiped it with a little alcohol on a rag before filling it up again. Vin took a deep breath and let Nathan apply the vaccinator to his flesh.

"You might feel a little sick for a few days... but that's all. Want you both to go back to the shack, stay there until you're feeling better."

"And what shall I do, Mr Jackson?"

"Was hoping you'd go back with them, unless you'd like to help with all these sick people..."

The look on Ezra's face told Vin there was little chance of that happening but he couldn't blame Ezra for wanting to avoid that kind of work, especially as he had seen some of the after effects of the smallpox when he returned to the Kiowa village during that terrible time.

"What news of Mr Sanchez? And Mr Dunne?"

Chris gave Ezra a small smile, grateful the gambler had managed to ask the questions that he was afraid of voicing himself. Nathan looked at the three men, seeing the barely concealed concern in their eyes.

"Too early to tell how bad Josiah's got the sickness. Should know in a few more days. As for JD... he seems clear so far. Gave him and Billy Travis the vaccine ten minutes ago, as a precaution."

"And Mary?"

Vin chewed on his lower lip, well aware of the affection Chris held for the fiery printer's widow and her boy. They were like a ready made family that could replace the one Chris lost through Ella Gaines and he could not blame Chris for wanting to snatch at a little bit of happiness after all the grief he had been through. He would wish him well if Chris ever did decide to ask Mary Travis to marry him for she was a fine woman, strong and independent - and her son was turning out to be just as fine, but it did not stop him from wishing it could be otherwise.

"Gave her the vaccine too. I need to get back to my patients... and I need to know you are both safe, so, get riding out of here."

There was a single moment when he considered ignoring Nathan's order, his eyes catching a similar thought racing through Chris, but one look into those concerned, dark eyes made him pause. He could tell Nathan was dog tired and his hardened expression told them that he did not want the additional burden of worrying about Chris and Vin too. Those dark eyes softened for a moment as Nathan flicked his gaze between the three of them.

"This ain't going to be over in a few days. Gonna get much worse before it gets better. I'm going to need you both later... when I know you're safe from this."

"Okay. But we'll be back in a few days."

Vin watched Nathan smile at the determination in Chris's husky voice knowing how hard it was for all of them right now, each wanting to help as best they could, but Nathan was right. Vin tightened his grip on Nathan's arm, reaffirming his friendship and respect for the healer and then turned to saddle up.

Moments later he was making his way back to Chris's shack, the dark-clad figure riding between him and Ezra Standish.

****

Josiah opened his eyes and stared up at Buck Wilmington as the other man dragged a cool cloth across his forehead. He felt so weak, so hot... and so thirsty.

"Water."

He grimaced at the weakness of his own voice but strong arms raised him, a cup placed against his dry lips. He swallowed a little of the cool water and sighed in gratitude. Buck eased him back down.

"The vaccine came."

"Chris, Vin... JD?"

"Nathan's given them the vaccine. Said they would be a little out of sorts for a few days... then he can send for them."

"Been praying they'd be spared this."

"Looks like you got your wish then, Josiah."

Josiah nodded, his eyes closing.

****

"Mr Larabee? Chris?"

"Huh?"

"Perhaps you should retire."

"Yeah."

He had started to feel sick within a few hours of Nathan giving him the vaccine. It had started with a headache at his temples that slowly moved up behind his eyes. Soon after his muscles started to ache, the first being his neck. Chris found a small smile as he remembered how close he had come to asking Vin to rub his neck for him, and wondered how Vin would have reacted to a request of such intimacy. Now, as he pushed himself out of the sturdy seat he realized his stiffened neck was the least of his problems. Every muscle seemed to scream abuse at him, his eyesight went out of focus and his head pounded from even this small exertion. With deliberate, heavy steps he made his way across the shack to the corner where he had set up a small bedroom area.

With shaking fingers, Chris eased out of his shirt and dropped it to the floor. He pulled his pants down as far as mid thigh then collapsed onto the bed in order to finish undressing, feeling grateful that he had removed his boots a little earlier. He gave one last kick to free his legs from the pants then drew back the blanket and lay down, curling onto his side as he pulled the rough blanket over him.

****

Vin stared hard at the obviously sick man, wishing he could do something to ease Chris's suffering but knowing the other man was too proud to accept any help. He could not help but notice the way Chris moved stiffly, and the way he winced with every movement. Eventually Chris curled up in the bed, only the tousled head visible above the blanket. Vin turned and looked at Ezra, noticing the same concern written across the often expressionless face.

"He's sick."

"Yes, Mr Tanner. But Nathan expected this. How about your good self?"

"Feel jest fine, Ezra."

"I must ask you. When you returned to the Kiowa village, did you or any of your band of natives perchance suffer any migraines or muscular afflictions soon after?"

"Don't know about the others. Didn't stay more than a day. Went north... but I can remember the dangdest aches... felt saddle sore all over. Thought it was the sickness but two days later, I was right as rain."

Ezra stared at Vin for a moment, those bright green eyes boring into him. Vin could almost see the thoughts that were churning around that quick mind. Eventually, Ezra voiced those thoughts.

"It is my belief, Mr Tanner, that you had the smallpox... but so mild an affliction that you barely noticed its passing. It would explain why you have no symptoms following your vaccination, as described by Mr Jackson, and yet our illustrious leader is clearly suffering."

Vin nodded his head and glanced in the direction of the sleeping area. When Chris started to look decidedly unwell a few hours after seeing Nathan, Vin had begun to wonder if that sickness he had a few days after being with the Kiowa had a more sinister cause. Certainly he felt no different now than he had before seeing Nathan - and he knew his own body well enough to be certain of that fact.

His biggest worry was that this was nothing to do with Nathan's medicine but rather the start of smallpox in Chris. He felt a moment of panic pass through him. Hadn't Old Man Phillips come down with the same symptoms just before Nathan said the man had smallpox? Vin pushed the morbid thoughts aside savagely. He could not afford to believe this was anything more than what Nathan had told them. Nathan had said they should expect to feel a little sick.

"If that's the case then we can take it in turns looking after Chris until he's well."

Ezra nodded, and Vin caught the same haunted look in those emerald green eyes as they flicked to the corner of the room where Chris moved restlessly beneath the blanket.

****

Time passed by very slowly and no matter what position he moved into he could not get comfortable and, on top of that, he was too warm under the blanket. Chris raised a hand and rubbed across his forehead, finding the skin slick with sweat. He sighed, feeling the dampness of his long-johns sticking to his heavily sweating body. Chris threw back the blanket and pushed himself up to sitting then, with trembling fingers, he opened the top half of the long-johns and shrugged out of the damp material.

"You okay, Cowboy?"

Chris felt so groggy. He looked up as the sound of Vin's soft voice drifted from across the room and tried to focus on the bright blue eyes, feeling a little confused as to what Vin was doing in his shack. Eventually his brain decided that it really did not mind Vin being here, that he was actually pleased he was not alone.

"Feel hot."

"I'll get some water, help you cool down some. You just lie back."

It took a moment for the words to sink in but, once he realized what Vin had said, Chris lowered himself back onto the mattress. He felt so tired and so thirsty, and his mouth was so dry, as if it were full of cotton wool soaking up all the moisture. His lips felt as if they would crack if he smiled, not that he felt he had anything to smile about.

Chris thought he heard another voice but he just did not have the energy to try and figure out if there was someone else here other than Vin. Perhaps it was Buck. Yes. Probably Buck. Buck was his friend. Buck would look after him... and Vin. Vin would take care of him.

He sighed as he felt a cool cloth wipe across his forehead then down his face and neck. He could hear the drip of water being squeezed from the cloth, then the coolness touched his chest, trailing its icy fingers down his rib cage. He murmured slightly in disapproval as the blanket was pulled aside, feeling unknown hands easing the remainder of his clothes from his body, but then Chris ceased to care.

He shivered as the coolness gradually seeped through his heated flesh from waist to toes.

****

Vin listened to the soft breathing that proved Ezra was still fast asleep. He had spent the past two hours sitting in the darkened corner of the shack by the narrow bed, feeling guilty about the pleasure he was taking in running that cool cloth over the firm, lean body. Shadows danced across a pale figure as Chris moved restlessly, mesmerizing Vin even further. He watched droplets of water trickle over the pelvis, pooling on the flat stomach before a ripple of movement sent the droplets chasing each other across the well-toned body and over the flank to spill onto the mattress below.

Vin sighed. He could do with another bowl of water. He pulled himself up and stepped across the shack as stealthily as he could, not wanting to awaken Ezra. Vin carried a fresh bowl of water back to the softly moaning man and placed it onto the small bedside table before sitting down beside Chris. He dipped the cloth into the water and squeezed out the excess before wiping it across the sweat-sheened face.

Four hours later, Ezra found himself being pulled from a dreamless sleep to find Vin Tanner moving across the darkened shack to the corner where the only light cast shadows across a pale figure moving restlessly on the narrow bed. He pulled himself up and watched as Vin placed the bowl of water he carried onto the small bedside table before sitting down beside the agitated man. A cloth was dipped into the water and the excess squeezed out before being wiped across the sweat-sheened face.

The soft sound of footsteps approaching brought his head snapping up. Ezra stood looking over Vin's shoulder as Vin continued running the cool, damp cloth over the fevered skin of chest and arms. Eventually, when he realized Ezra was waiting for some acknowledgment, Vin glanced up.

"May I be of any assistance, Mr Tanner."

"Could bring Chris some drinking water."

"It will be my pleasure."

When Ezra returned a few moments later he held a cup which was half-full of clean drinking water. Vin sank onto the bed and pulled Chris up against his chest, using his own body to support the sick man. Between them they managed to persuade Chris to take several sips of the water. Vin sighed when he realized Chris had taken all that he could stomach and eased him back down onto the mattress.

"Might I suggest you take advantage of my presence and rest. I shall minister to Mr Larabee's needs for the duration."

Vin nodded his head, realizing it made good sense for the two of them to take it in turns caring for Chris even though Vin was loath to leave his friend's side. Vin returned to the stove and stoked it up with some fresh wood then set a fresh pot of coffee on to boil. He glanced back, feeling that pang of jealousy zap through him once more as he watched Ezra's delicate fingers touching Chris. He had known how he felt about Chris for a long time, almost since the moment their eyes had first met. He had always had a strong preference for men, turning only to women to cover this aberration in his character.

His thoughts went out to Charlotte and the unforgivable way he had used her when he heard Mary Travis was getting married. It had never occurred to him that Mary would consider marrying anyone other than Chris so he had thought the worst, had believed he had finally lost Chris forever. By the time he realized his mistake he had already made promises to Charlotte that he felt compelled to keep, and he would have done so had they not learned of the imminent attack on the wagon train. Vin had returned for one reason only, to help Chris and the five other men he had come to consider more than just friends. Once it was all over Vin had known, deep in his heart, that Charlotte belonged with her husband - and that he belonged by Chris's side even if Chris should decide to marry Mrs Travis.

The strong coffee did little to calm his anxiety or ease him towards sleep, his thoughts chasing each other around in his head as he forced himself to dwell on his feelings for Chris and the others. When he returned to the Kiowa village to find many of the people sick or dying he had been scared, and he had left soon after, afraid of the terrible sickness that filled the air. Later he had felt ashamed of his actions, running out on them at a time when they needed help the most but then, they had made it clear that he was no longer welcome, blaming the white man for the sickness. When Nathan ordered him away with Chris and Ezra he had felt the shame return, especially as he knew Josiah was sick. However, Nathan had made it clear that they were not running out on the others, that they were actually helping him by keeping safe and well.

When Chris started looking sick Vin had felt fear for himself, just as he had at the Kiowa village, but this time he knew he would stay even if they told him to go. This time he would stand by his newfound family, and by Chris, through sickness and health.

Chris. If it was just physical attraction then Vin might have left long before, seeing no need to torment himself with the everyday sight of that beautiful but seemingly unobtainable body. But there was far more to how he felt than the mere physical presence of the other man. Vin loved everything about Chris, the way he looked, the way he moved, his soft, husky voice, the way his eyes expressed every emotion - or none at all. He loved the way he and Chris could just look at each other and know what the other was thinking...

That thought made Vin pause. If that were truly the case, then Chris would know how he felt but Vin had never seen any disgust or concern in those smoky green eyes, not even when they touched. Was he wrong? Was this silent communication that he believed they had all just a lie? Or..? The idea that came into his head was unthinkable, mainly because it would raise false hopes, but for a single moment Vin dallied with the idea that Chris might return his feelings.

Another hour passed slowly. Vin could hear Chris becoming agitated, his body thrashing in the confines of the blanket.

"Vin? Vin? Don't leave me."

****

His mind was full of strange images, familiar faces contorted in laughter or indifference. He saw Charlotte draping herself over Vin, enticing him with her obvious charms, luring him away. He saw Mary Travis laughing at him, Gerard by her side.

"I do like you Chris... perhaps even love you in some fashion but you're not what I need. Not what Billy needs. You do understand, don't you?"

She turned and kissed Gerard, full and hard, molding her body into his. Everyone else turned to point and laugh at Chris. Josiah put one arm around the black-clad widow, another round her fat son.

"Got another family right here for you, Chris."

The boy snorted like a pig and stuffed a piece of apple pie into his mouth with both hands, pieces of pastry dropping to the ground, he smiled up at Chris, mouth smeared in food, then started to lick and suck on his sticky, chubby fingers.

"Don't want a family. Had one and now they're gone. Don't want to replace them."

Buck waltzed over, Lydia on one arm, Maria on the other.

"Plenty of working girls to take the edge off a man's appetite. Beautiful women." Buck sniffed the air appreciatively. "I love the smell of them, the look of them, every shape, every curve, tall, short... Forget about Vin... he's a man after all... not a beautiful lady."

Buck kissed the giggling women and they wrapped themselves around the tall frame.

"No. No."

Chris dragged his eyes away from the writhing bodies of Buck and the two women, focusing on the handsome man he had come to love. Charlotte started to push the heavy coat from Vin's shoulders, her luscious mouth kissing his face and neck. Her eyes fixed on Chris and she raised her head.

"He's mine... all mine... Brazil, Mexico... together."

The image of Charlotte and Vin started to fade away and Chris found himself running towards them, trying to snatch at the last wisps as those blue eyes, full of love and regret turned away.

"Vin? Vin? Don't leave me."

****

Vin rushed over and dropped by the side of the bed, grasping one flailing hand and holding it tight.

"It's okay, Chris. I'm here. Ain't going to leave your not even if your tell me to go."

Fever-bright eyes opened and stabbed into Vin, the naked vulnerability revealed almost shocking in its intensity.

"Don't leave me, Vin. I love you."

Vin heard Ezra's sharply indrawn breath but ignored the man. He leaned forward, one hand still clasping Chris's, the other stroking the sweat-dampened strands of golden hair.

"Reckon I just figured that out, Cowboy."

Vin said with his eyes all that he could not speak aloud and watched the fear drop away, those glittering, green eyes closing as sleep overtook Chris once more. He stayed by Chris's side for several hours, finally caving in to the need to grab some sleep but, just before dawn, Vin resumed his watch.

****

"He looks better."

Ezra nodded, feeling tired but relieved. The fever had seemed to break a short time earlier leaving Chris lying peaceful.

"What's wrong, Ezra?"

Vin waited for an answer, wondering if Ezra wanted to broach the subject of Chris's declaration of love. The bright green eyes held his for a long time, then Vin recognized the compassion and acceptance. He nodded his gratitude and saw Ezra's features morph into the sly gambler that he had come to admire.

"Not used to seeing the daunting Mr Larabee look so vulnerable."

Vin gave a rare grin.

"Ain't so scary lying there all peaceful-like."

"The lack of the patent Larabee glare is rather refreshing. In fact, I shall picture this moment the next time I am on the receiving end of such a glare."

"Jest don't forget this dog's bite is as mean as his bark."

Any further banter was lost as Chris began to stir, opening heavy-lidded eyes to mere slits, a sliver of green barely visible. Vin put out a supporting arm when Chris tried to rise, watching surprise overtake the drawn features when Chris realized how weak he was feeling.

"How do you feel, Chris?"

"Like I've been bucked off a bronco one too many times."

"Hungry?"

Chris nodded.

"Then I'll go rustle up some breakfast. Why don't you rest awhile longer and I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

Vin gave another grin pleased that, for once, Chris did not bother to argue with him and had lain back down, one forearm draped across his eyes. Vin made no move to hurry and set breakfast cooking, noticing the arm slowly dropping aside as Chris fell back into a deep, restorative sleep. Vin spent a moment longer watching Chris sleep, intrigued by the way all the lines of strain and concern faded away, the long strands of hair falling over the tall forehead, leaving Chris looking almost childishly innocent.

When Vin finally looked up, he saw a self-satisfied grin on Ezra's weary face.

"Just remember 'bout that bite, Ezra."

****

A month had passed since that fateful day when that disease- filled wagon rolled into town. The death toll should have been much higher but the town seemed to have been luckier than most. Nonetheless, they had seen many familiar folks fall into sickness and die, and had ended up cremating thirty-four of the one hundred and fifteen residents. It was just fortunate that there had been vaccine available within a week's ride, otherwise it could have been far worse.

JD, Billy and Mary had been just a little out of sorts following vaccination, but there had been a few others like Chris who had reacted badly to the cowpox. Vin remembered how hard it had been to convince Chris to stay in bed that first day after the fever broke but Ezra had made it easier by deciding to return to town now both of his charges were out of danger.

Once alone, Vin had used the oldest trick in the book to keep Chris in bed: he had stripped off his clothes and climbed in there with him.

Vin smiled in fond memory of the slow, easy lovemaking, recalling the feel of the silky skin against his own as they kissed and caressed, hips grinding against hips, the hardness of their erections trapped between their close-pressed bodies, warm sensations dancing along his nerve endings as he floated towards a satisfying release. He remembered gasping aloud as his body went over the edge, his mouth clamping down hard on the vulnerable throat that lay so enticing before him. He recalled the sudden frantic movement that heralded his lover's climax, the feel of that lean body writhing against his own, bodies slipping together, lubricated by the seed that had spilled between them. Cries of passion had fallen from normally taciturn lips then Chris had lain heavy in his arms following his tumultuous release, falling quickly into slumber as the last of his energy was depleted.

Vin's thoughts returned to the present, and he slapped Josiah on the back before dropping down to sit beside Nathan. Vin watched as Chris sauntered over to lean against the upright, his flat- brim hat pulled low over his face. Opportunities to continue with the lovemaking had been scarce, and those few moments had been reduced to minutes of frantic jerking followed by a few minutes of tenderness before duty recalled them. Now this was all over, Vin intended to follow Chris back out to his shack and spend a whole day and night in his lover's arms - and he knew Chris would have no objection.

Vin watched as a soul-deep grin filled Nathan's face as he too realized that it was all over.

"What do you say we grab us a few bottles of Red Eye and raise a toast?"

Chris half turned, giving Nathan a half smile that Vin had learned to colored so well, the one that told him that Chris had an inkling to what Nathan was going to say but just wanted to hear the words said anyway.

"A toast to what?"

"To life... and to family."

Vin found Chris's eyes drift over to hold his own, and he added a silent addition to the toast for himself:

And to lover's.

THE END


End file.
